Heaven's Light
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Severus never thought this would happen. But now that he's basked in heaven's light, he doesn't want to go back into the dark.


DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling's, not mine. Congratulations on her baby!!! Happy Birthday, David Gordon Rowling Murray!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I am usually not a writer of Hermione/Snape but I thought this song would work, with a couple changes to the lyrics. Song is Heaven's Light from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and written by Alan Menken, I think. I would like to thank my WONDERFUL beta, Becca!!!!!! You ROCK!!!!  
  
*So many times out there*  
  
*I watch a happy pair of lovers walking in the night*  
  
Severus Snape frowned, a common look for him. He leaned against the hard, unforgiving stones of the castle, folding his long black robe around him. He watched the students, giggling and dancing. His eyes, orbs of onyx, surveyed the chaos. He saw Potter dancing with the youngest Weasley, looking too much like James and Lily for Severus' liking. He saw the other Weasley with one of the Patil twins. Longbottom was dancing with a Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy was sitting with Blaise Zabini. The rest of the class were dancing and laughing. He inwardly smiled, because Severus Snape never smiled. It was after graduation. The students had graduated this afternoon and now they were celebrating. Tomorrow, they would take the Hogwarts Express back to London. Graduation meant he could be in peace in his dungeons.  
  
*They had a kind of glow about them.*  
  
*It almost looked like heaven's light.*  
  
No more Longbottom blowing up or melting cauldrons. No more Potter and his celebrity status. No more Weasley and his infamous temper and brawls with Malfoy. Severus' eyes scanned the room again, hoping to glimpse a head of bushy brown hair. He did. She was lovely in her robes of red- gold. She was laughing at a joke told by Finnagin. His inner smile faded as he realized that graduation also meant no more Granger...Hermione.  
  
*I knew I'd never know*  
  
*That warm and loving glow*  
  
Severus thought back through the year. Hermione had been asked by Albus to help him with a potion. Severus had found a possible cure for lycanthropy. Hermione had been very willing, being friends with Remus Lupin. Severus had been reluctant at first, but he had realized she wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, he realized it too much. He was in love.  
  
*Though I might wish with all my might*  
  
*No face as hideous as my face*  
  
*Was ever meant for heaven's light.*  
  
He never expected her to return his affections. Hell, he hadn't told her. It was a forbidden thing anyways, for a teacher to love a student and visa versa. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it had. Severus Snape, greasy git Potions Master had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, the beautiful Gryffindor know-it-all. His greasy black hair, sallow complexion, and nasty attitude didn't compliment her coffee tresses, chocolate eyes, and sunny yet wise attitude, but he loved her nonetheless.  
  
*Suddenly an angel smiled at me*  
  
*And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.*  
  
Severus turned and swept from the Great Hall to his rooms in the dungeon, not noticing a set of chocolate eyes on him. He shut the door and moved to his lab table. His eyes rested where Hermione had often worked. Her smiles haunted his mind.  
  
*I dare to dream that she*  
  
*Might even care for me.*  
  
After several rough patches Severus and Hermione had settled on better ground. They could be called friends and communicated well together. They enjoyed conversation about books and music. Hermione learned of her Potion Master's love of Shakespeare and Bach. Severus had learned of her liking of American writer Stephen King and Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
  
Severus sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. After tomorrow, Hermione would be gone forever. She would never come back. She would marry and have babies and Severus would be alone.  
  
"Professor?" Severus snapped his head up. His eyes widened as he took in Hermione at the door.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Severus. Hermione walked over to him and took his face in her hands. She lightly brushed her lips against his and turned to go.  
  
"I won't get on the train tomorrow if you don't want me to..Severus," she whispered and left. Severus stared at the door. He pulled out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. He began a letter to Hermione. A smile formed on the Potion Master's lips.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Hermione. I love you," he wrote.  
  
*And as I write this letter tonight*  
  
*My cold dark dungeon seemed so light*  
  
*I swear it must be heaven's light.*  
  
A/N: Please, I beg you, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
